When someone dies, the decision must be made to bury or cremate the remains. Due to decreasing space, high cost, and lack of continued connection associated with traditional burials, cremation is increasing as the chosen method for treatment of the remains.
A loved one's ashes (if cremated), are placed in an Urn or ash container. Then the Urn is placed on a fireplace mantel, a shelf, or anywhere in the home.